Bowser's Star Factory
Bowser's Star Factory '''is Bowser's last stand in Super Mario New Star. To confront Bowser, Mario must first have recovered 90 power stars, which is 40 more than Toxic Factory (SMNS), which is the other door in the locked door of the Tower. When Mario enters the stage, it looks identical to course 15, however, once Mario walks up the bridges, he can see various marks of Bowser and the rest of the factory is closed. However, there is a warp which leads to a higher section, which is Bowser's actual fortress. The final stage is so big that it actually takes up two stages (Winged Mario Over the Rainbow and Bowser 3). The first section takes place in the factory, and has chessboard themed puzzles. After Mario crosses the many squares, he enters a very familiar level, which is Cubic Island. The rest of the stage is made up of various challenges from 9 of the previous stages. Once Mario completes these, he has to confront Bowser for a final time. Path to Bowser Part 1 Mario starts in an identical lobby to Toxic Factory (SMNS), with only minor differences (bob-ombs instead of goombas, less poision, no crates, ect). Going up either bridge leads to the shut door of the factory, with pictures of Bowser's Face. On the ground is an out of place steel box with arrows pointing to it, which warps Mario above the door. Up here are a Vanish Cap box as well as a Koopa Shell box along the thin pipes. Enter the room with the black and white tiles. The white tiles are safe while the black ones are actually quicksand. To get through this room, Mario must grab a Wing Cap from the left corner, and use it to fly onto the platform with the pipe. Follow the white tiles to the left, and use a triple jump to reach one of the higher blocks. Keep long jumping until you reach the Wing Cap. Grab it and fly to one of the platforms near the pipe (you can not reach it from the Wing Cap platform unless you jump from the top of the box). The next room is a flat path of Black and White tiles, so avoid the black ones and long jump to reach of the white ones until you reach the pipe. Now starts the two puzzle rooms, though neither are that bad. The first room is a white and Purple checked ground, first, note that the Purple blocks are '''not '''quicksand, and can be walked on. Next, there is a bob-omb buddy that recites a combination: "^-^ ^-^ >-> ^-^ <-<-< v-v-v >-> ^-^-^ ^-^-^". If you want to figure it out, do not read the next paragraph. Mario needs to stand on the White Tile directly diagonal from the one in the top left corner. This will bring him to a White and Blue Tiled Room. This room has been known to annoy players though there is a REALLY easy way to cheat it. Mario is supposed to memorize a map from the previous room in order to avoid tiles that are quicksand. However, the tiles with quicksand actually look differently from those that do not. The ones that Mario can stand on are solid white, while the ones that are not have a wet / milky / camo texture to them. Using this knowledge, Mario can long jump to each tile he knows is solid to reach the pipe at the other end. The next room is the last room of the first section. It contains many white blocks that progressively get higher. After a few blocks up, some will have Pushable crates on them which can be used to get higher (Mario can also kick off the wall and grab the ledge, but most have Chuckyas on them). Climb up all of them to reach the pipe to lead to part two. You are now half way done! '''Stars in Part 1 All stars gotten will make Mario '''EXIT the stage, '''unlike a normal Bowser Red Coin Star. Star 1: Wing Cap Across the Factory Mario must use the Wing Cap to reach a high pipe. Go into the first checkered room and grab the cap, but instead of flying to the pipe, fly to where you got warped to. Mario should see and be able to easily fly across the lobby to the star. Star 2: Vanish Cap Surf Using the Vanish Cap as well as the Koopa Shell, Mario must infiltrate a gate. After Mario warps to the top of the stage, break the box containing the Koopa Shell, then grab the Vanish Cap and jump on it. Drop down from above into the Toxic Sand bellow and ride into the cage and grab the Star. Star 3: Checkered 8 Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered around the factory. Their locations are as follows: # On top of the doorframe to the closed factory. Triple Jump and dive from the Orange pipes # Floating in front of the closed door # In the corner of the first checkered room # On a platform next to the Wing Cap # In the checkered path room, on a side path # In the corner of the Purple and White checkered room (Purple is not sand) # Behind the pipe in the Blue and White room # In the corner of the tall column room When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star apperas next to the Pipe which leads to part two. Path to Bowser Part 2 From here until the Bowser fight, Mario will respawn outside the pipe which ended part one instead of outside the level. Mario now has to go through an examination of some of the hardest parts of the game. Some of these also contain Red Coins and Giant Keys. Most of them are identical or slightly altered. Look at the original guides for the levels, as they are the same. The parts, in order, are as follows: # Climbing the giant tower from Cubic Island which lead to Star 1. (Key, Coin) # The path to and climb up the giant castle wall in Fourway Forest. (Key, Coin) # The Platforming Isles in Mario's Kingdom (Key, Coin) # The very thin path (Looking for the Light) in Darklight Cave. (Coin) # The red carpet ramp in Pozo's Tower. (Coin) # The tall pillars (Secret of the Shy Guys) in Aqua-Bubble. Note on this one for being by far the hardest, as, since it was not difficult enough, there are now Fly Guys...and one in particular directly above the Wall Kick section that leads to the top, which sometimes can be a real pain. (Key, Coin) # The Flaming Shell surfing from Fire Crater (Coin) # The top bunk of the bed in Giant Bedroom (Coin) # Scaling the Alps from Lethal Ice Land, though you cant use the shell trick. (Key) Once Mario scales the Alps for a second time, Mario finally gets to face off against Bowser for the final time. It is the exact same as any Bowser 3 fight, so throw Bowser by the tale 3 times into the bombs and grab the Giant Power Star...which will warp you onto top of the castle. Up here are two Toads, one of which gives Mario a star while the other lies ''about the princess waiting for him inside the castle. '''Stars in Part 2' Note: Any other star that Mario receives will bring him '''Outside the stage, including the red coin star!' '''Collect 8 Red Coins' Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered though out the levels. The list above contains which levels have coins in them, which there is 1 in every stage besides the last. When Mario collects all 8, the Star appears in the middle of the Lethal Ice Land section. Collect 5 Big Keys Mario must collect 5 keys, which are in more hidden (but not really) places than the coins. They are located on the list. When Mario collects all 5, the star appears next to the pipe in the Giant Bedroom. Enemies * Bob-omb * Chuckya * Homing Amp * Kuromame * Fly Guy * Goomba Category:Level Category:Bowser Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Grassland Category:Town Category:Snowscape Category:Volcanic Area Category:Underground Area Category:Factory Category:Fortress Category:Music-Kirby Category:Music-Sonic Category:Swamp